Vem pra mim
by Aninhaaaaaaaa
Summary: Songfic DG baseada numa música do Herbert Vianna. Depois da guerra, Draco vai para a França e Gina resolve ir atrás dele.


Vem pra mim 

Gina ultimamente gostava muito de ver o pôr do sol da janela de seu quarto. Ficava lembrando daquele final de tarde em que passou junto daquele que a mostrou o que é amar de verdade.

Nada de Harry e seu olhar penalizado, que só via uma menininha ruiva e sardenta que tinha sofrido na pele os horrores de ter Tom Riddle a possuindo. Nem Dino Thomas, Miguel Corner ou qualquer outro de seus namorados sem importância. Ela estava pensando em alguém muito mais intrigante: Draco Malfoy.

Depois da guerra, ele se mudou para a França. E a última vez que se encontraram foi num final de tarde, momentos antes de ele embarcar.

Fora lindo, ela se lembrava muito bem dos detalhes. Toda a paixão, as carícias, os beijos, o momento de virar mulher... Inesquecível, mas agora só sobrara a saudade.

É verdade que ele pedira, quase implorara, para que ela desistisse de tudo e embarcasse com ele. Mas como ela poderia fazer isso? E sua família? E o medo de enfrentar algo tão novo?

As cartas dele eram sempre um pedido desesperado para que ela fosse morar com ele. Isso a deixava vaidosa, claro, afinal Draco Malfoy nunca tinha ficado assim por mais nenhuma garota. E ela realmente gostaria muito de ter uma vida ao lado dele...

"Por que eu simplesmente não pego minhas coisas e vou pra lá?" pensou. "Já está na hora de ter minha própria vida. Eles vão entender". E sua decisão estava, enfim, tomada.

Arrumou sua mala o mais rápido que pôde, escreveu um bilhete para a família e pegou sua varinha. Mas, havia um detalhe: ela não tinha dinheiro. "Hermione" ela lembrou.

Aparatou no Ministério da Magia, Seção F.A.L.E., na sala da amiga.

Hermione, preciso de sua ajuda.

Com um salto, Hermione olhou assustada para Gina.

O que houve, Gina? Para onde você vai com esse malão?

Eu não agüento mais, Mione! Preciso vê-lo, não importa o que digam, nem vou ouvir o que você já está pensando em falar – disse ao ver a amiga abrir a boca e fechar logo em seguida.

Com um suspiro de decepção, sabendo que seria impossível impedir uma Weasley, Hermione apenas balbuciou:

O que você precisa?

Preciso de dinheiro emprestado.

Vem pra esse lado 

_O passo apressado_

_Vestido emprestado de alguém_

_Vende os quadros_

_Os anéis guardados_

_Arranja uns trocados e vem_

Gina sabia que teria que se esforçar para pagar essa dívida com a amiga, mas estava disposta a trabalhar dia e noite, se fosse preciso.

Foi o mais rápido que pôde até o aeroporto, comprou sua passagem para Paris e mandou uma coruja para Draco, dizendo que tinha uma surpresa para ele.

Vem pra mim 

_Vem pra mim_

Precisou esperar uma hora pelo vôo, quando finalmente embarcou. Foi uma viagem tranqüila e rápida. Não via a hora de encontrar seu amado. Tirou do bolso um papel amassado, onde se podia ler: "Rua Lafayete n 66 - Paris". Respirou fundo, como que tomando coragem. "Bom, é para lá que tenho que ir".

Acenou para um táxi estacionado em frente ao aeroporto e lhe mostrou o endereço. O motorista leu atentamente e pisou fundo. Em poucos minutos, o táxi parou em frente a um Café. Com o pouco francês que sabia, Gina perguntou, em dúvida:

É aqui?

O motorista acenou com a cabeça. Ainda um pouco confusa, ela o pagou e desceu do táxi. Parada em frente ao Café, avistou um rapaz loiro, servindo uma mesa. "Draco?" pensou. "Mas, eu não sabia...".

_Bela da tarde_

_Fonte da saudade_

_O bar do café ideal_

Ela se aproximou, ainda um pouco surpresa por ver Draco Malfoy trabalhando, ainda por cima num emprego trouxa. Ele ergueu a cabeça e seus olhos se encontraram depois de 6 meses de saudade. Olhares cheios de incredulidade, uma crescente chama reacendendo dentro deles.

Com os olhos cheios d'água, Gina disse baixinho:

Draco.

Ele largou a bandeja na mesa mais próxima e correu ao encontro da mulher da sua vida, num abraço tão bonito e tão apaixonado que os clientes do café, franceses românticos, olhavam admirados para a cena, com um sorriso no rosto.

_Nada foi dito_

_Nada escrito_

_Não te causou nenhum mal_

**N/A:** Essa idéia surgiu numa tarde realmente entediante no trabalho. Imaginei o que seria do Draco depois da guerra e imaginei um Draco falido, tendo que se virar num emprego trouxa, orgulhoso demais para admitir, mas amolecido demais também para pedir que a Gina vivesse com ele.

Essa música eu tirei do álbum ao vivo do RPM e é uma composição do Herbert Viana. É uma música realmente bonita e, na voz do Paulo Ricardo, ficou bem legal...

Espero não ter decepcionado muito os fãs de D/G, porque eu achei que essa fic ficou realmente sem graça e pequena... Espero que compreendam que eu estava num dia muito chato... hehehe...


End file.
